Careening Dirigibug
Careening Dirigibugs are extremely strange creatures found in Pikmin 2 which don't appear to be native to the region in which they're seen. Colorful balloon-like appendages allow them to drift gracefully around the arena. Despite their comical appearance, when approached, Dirigibugs pull Bomb Rocks from their mouths and toss them onto the ground with the intent of blowing Pikmin off the map. This can be taken advantage of, to damage other enemies. Dirigibugs can be defeated in the same manner as Scarpanids and other flying enemies: Olimar and Louie must rapidly throw Pikmin onto it while in the air (one Purple Pikmin also works) and swarm it when it falls. These beasts are only found underground, which includes caves, Challenge Mode and a single 2-Player stage, Hostile Territory. Glitches There is a rare glitch that you will see one floating without balloons. In some dungeons like the Hole of Heroes, a Careening Dirigibug can throw a bomb rock over a barrier when trying to kill your Pikmin on the other side. In the Cavern of Chaos some can get caught in the pipes. Fighting strategies The creature must be approached from behind if possible. Ultra-bitter Spray is very useful as it allows Olimar and Louie to carry a Bomb Rock. The distance and direction the bomb must be thrown when the creature is randomly attacked. It must land close to the enemy in order to approach it. If failed, Olimar and Louie must repeat these steps. Olimar and Louie can also throw Pikmin or, alternatively, a purple Pikmin onto its underside, which will fling the bomb rock to a random place and can land close or far from the Pikmin. If it lands far away, Olimar and Louie should throw Pikmin onto the creature. If it lands close, Olimar and Louie should retreat as the bomb rock will explode on their Pikmin if they throw. If done correctly, the creature should be defeated in 1 to 3 cycles. There is a strategy that can be done and it is very useful, but it involves killing other enemies other than the Careening Dirigibug itself. The player must walk towards an or several enemies, and allow it to follow you. Once you have reached a group of enemies, separate your pikmin so they do not get hurt, and then go around the enemies in the Careening Dirigibug's view, then let it throw a bomb rock in front of you and the enemies. Then you must retreat, and watch the bomb rock as it detonates on the enemies. Gallery 170.png|A Careening Dirigibug in the Piklopedia. Careening Dirigibug.png Trivia * A Careening Dirigibug trophy can be unlocked in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Interestingly, the trophy description details that Careening Dirigibugs occasionally throw dud bomb rocks. * The Careening Dirigibugs bear a strange resemblance to the Eosapiens from the documentary "Alien Planet". Both these creatures float using gas-filled sacks on their heads, effectively hunt down their targets, and also have general body-shape appearances. * It is possible for Olimar and Louie to detonate the Bomb Rock while the Dirigibug is holding it when they punch beneath it. It throws the rock before it explodes and has no beneficial use in the game however. Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Airborne enemies Category:Explosion enemies Category:Cavern of Chaos Category:Dream Den Category:Subterranean Complex Category:Pikmin 2 Challenge Mode Category:Dirigibugs Category:Submerged Castle Category:Hole of Heroes